


How Do You Say I Love You?

by StarrImagine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrImagine/pseuds/StarrImagine
Summary: I wrote this loosely based on seeing my friend after a year. It was nearly this sad though. I just had weird feeling about her I couldn't figure out, and when she told me she had a girlfriend I just kinda felt numb about it.Anyways I've gotten that story out of my system and feel a little better too.





	How Do You Say I Love You?

“Salutations Virgil.”

Virgil started blankly at the man in front of him before smiling widely.

“I do hope you’re not going to just stand there. I was hoping for at least a hug-” Before Logan could finish Virgil tightly wrapped his arms around him. He wasn’t normally one to initiate contact first, but he never felt the discomfort that with hugs with Logan.

They hadn’t seen each other in almost 2 years.

For 2 years Virgil had daydreamed about the time he’d get to see his best friend again. And how he was going to say the things he should’ve said a long time ago.

They seperated and Virgil stuck his hands in his hoodie pocket to his the fact his hands were fidgeting. Heck, his whole body was almost vibrating as he fought to keep from bouncing on the heels of his feet. He was just so happy. But so nervous at the same time. Two years was a long time to be away from someone, even with being able to talk through the internet. It felt longer when you cared about that person as much as Virgil cared for Logan (Though Logan didn’t know that). He just hoped they would be able to pick off where they left off.

“So if your plans for the weekend to spend all days indoors playing video games and staying up until 3 am watching conspiracy theory videos, I’m all in.”

“You know it.” Virgil smirked, and suddenly he wasn’t so nervous anymore.

_____

The day went on, Virgil felt he and Logan slipping back into their old relationship. Not that it every really changed. It’s just technology could only go so far. Virgil never in his life thought he could miss the way someone walked, or their habit of adjusting their glasses, or listening to them ramble on about some random fact, or how straight and confidently they walked compared to Virgil’s always hunched over posture. And despite what the taller man had said earlier, he actually did have a few activities planned. Nothing major since they both weren’t very social people. Really though he was looking forwards to the Planetarium visit on Logan’s last day in town. They were both huge space nerds, or rather space _enthusiasts_ as Logan would say. (He tended to avoid the word nerd)

After the show Virgil planned to tell Logan everything. Everything he’d been feeling and wishing and hoping for between the two of them. It was silly, but he even had a speech planned out and everything. Even if Logan didn’t feel the same, didn’t love him in the same way… Virgil wanted to keep the friendship. He needed that at least. Which is why there was so much riding on this going right.

After the spectacular show that calmed him down a bit Virgil was ready. Outside of the Planetarium, it was cool and the sun was just beginning to set. The clicheness of it all was almost enough to make him change his mind.

“Hey Logan I… um, I wa- have to-to tell you something.” Virgil mangened to get out.

Logan looked concerned, detecting the anxiety in his voice.

“I-”

A small noise cut him off and Logan grabbed his phone. “I could’ve sworn I turned this on silent.” He glanced at his phone screen for a brief moment before putting it away. But not before Virgil could spot the small smile from Logan after reading whatever was on the phone.

“What was that?” Virgil asked, despite it probably not being his business He couldn’t help but be curious. Logan’s smile before, instead of filling him with warmth like usual, put a pit in his stomach.

“Oh it was a text from Patton. He is my boyfriend.”

Those four words had been enough to shatter Virgil. His stupid fantasies of being with Logan had been destroyed in an instant. Just when he’d found the courage to tell Logan. Just when he thought he had hope. Everything came crashing around him in an instant.

“Virge are you okay?” Logan asked.

Virgil managed to force a smiled despite feeling like he was going to cry.

“Or course not you dork. All this time you had a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me. I didn’t think I’d see the day.” He laughed. It was too forced. He knew it. Logan probably knew it too, but he didn’t show it.

“Ah well," Logan looked off sheepishly. "I didn’t think it was that important.”

“Buddy we’re going to have to have a talk about what is, and what is not important information to withhold from your best friend.”

“Now, what was it you were going to tell me?”

“Oh, um- I’ll tell you later.” Virgil said. He’d buy himself more time to think of something this way. “Hey, I think I left something back inside. You go ahead and I’ll catch up.”

“Alright.”

When Logan was a good distance away, Virgil practically ran to the side of the building where he finally let his tears flow free.

_“I wanted to tell you I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this loosely based on seeing my friend after a year. It was nearly this sad though. I just had weird feeling about her I couldn't figure out, and when she told me she had a girlfriend I just kinda felt numb about it.  
> Anyways I've gotten that story out of my system and feel a little better too.


End file.
